In a conventional exhaust gas analyzing system for analyzing the exhaust gas discharged from internal combustion engines of automobiles and the like, an automobile mounted on chassis dynamo apparatus is travelled in a predetermined travelling mode by means of an automatic operating robot, discharged exhaust gas is collected by a constant-volume sampling device, and collected sample gas is supplied to an exhaust gas measuring device equipped with a plurality of different gas analyzers having different measurement principles, and measured for each component.
For this type of exhaust gas analyzing system, in order to obtain an accurate measurement result, periodical adjustment of the gas analyzers is required. In the adjustment of each gas analyzer, various adjustments such as light quantity balance adjustment, gain adjustment, and offset adjustment need to be performed in a correct order. When the order is not satisfied, the same adjusting operations must be performed again. However, the adjusting operations are cumbersome and complicated for less-experienced operators and thus, it is difficult to make various adjustments in the correct order. In addition, the gas analyzers of different types require different adjusting procedures, and proper setting of the procedures takes a lot of time and efforts even for experienced operators.